Persona 4: Connected
by Roselia Rose
Summary: Years have passed since the serial murders in Inaba and the the true end of everything. Everyone has been going their own way, but its time to reconnect. After all, no matter the distance we'll always be in each others hearts.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well now, after finishing Persona 4 I felt a bit unsatisfied like I did with Persona 3. It's always the whole what else could have happened between the characters. This story was born from the desire to have an even _truer_ end to P4. At the moment this story is more on the fluffier side, but if inspiration strikes me it will end up being action filled.

Oh one more thing, the main character will be Souji Seta which is his official name in the manga. And his personality is sort of like how it is depicted in the manga but with my own style.

I hope you all will enjoy this story :)

**_Later Additions:_ **Thank you Darkforce222 for catching my mistake ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fanfiction and all original characters and ideas. Besides, if I did own anything I would have made Souji stay in Inaba with his little harem.

­_--_

_Prologue _

"Yes, I understand mother…"

"I'm really sorry dear. I know we promised to be home by today, but I got tied up in China and grandfather wanted your dad on one of our tougher clients in the States."

"Don't worry about me and just focus on your job."

"…Well okay Souji, remember to ask the maids if you need anything at all."

"Yeah I will, good-bye mother."

"Bye dear, I love you."

"Love you too."

The young silver haired man hung up the phone silently letting out a sigh as he replaced the cordless phone on its stand.

_It's always been like this, heh it kind of reminds me of back then. I can't believe that it's already been a year._

-x-

When Souji arrived home his parents were in an uproar over the incidents that had been occurring in Inaba. They were overprotective and even though he told them that everything was calm and peaceful in the rural town once more, they refused to listen. Ignoring the words of her brother Ryotaro, Akemi strictly forbade her son from returning to that 'cursed town'.

Sure he could have ignored their commands since they were gone from the country ninety-nine percent of the time, but no, that was not the manner in which Souji Seta would act. He would play the part of the good son and stay put.

Even after a year had passed, Souji had yet to make a return to the town where it all began for him; the place that had changed him from a pessimistic loner to a determined leader and a faithful friend.

For reasons unknown even to himself, Souji remained determined to not disobey his parent's orders which were all but forgotten even to them. Perhaps because he felt like he would have no place among his old friends. Despite the events that they had gone through with fighting Ameno-sagiri and the true conductor of everything, Izanami…things would be different.

After all, the others had spent their high school days together while he had to return to the city. Most likely they would have inside jokes and would be closer to one another than he could ever be. No, if he returned now, it would feel like he was but a mere transfer student once again. With people coming to talk to him simply because they were curious or felt pity towards the friendless newbie.

Why hadn't he just stayed in Inaba?

Well whatever his reasons, he always refused the invitations of Yosuke and the others to come spend the breaks with them. They knew of his situation but remained determined to have him visit.

Everyone else had been busy themselves and could not find the time to leave Inaba.

Somewhere inside, he felt satisfied. There were people out there who _wanted_ to be around him just because it was him. He enjoyed their feelings of disappointment when he told them he would be unable to come. And he most certainly thrived on the continued invitations.

Sure it was a sort of perverse thinking, but returning to the city had affected him greatly.

--

The fresh air of the country, the wide expanse of green, the never-ending pastures; the moment he stepped into that town, he felt free. No longer would he have to deal with his so called "friends" in the city.

His first day at school and people were already talking to him, well they were curious sure but at least their intentions were pure.

Not like in the city where everyone at school knew who he was.

Here he was known simply as the transfer student.

Not as the rich transfer student from the Kanda family.

He was just Souji Seta coming from Tokyo.

Not Souji Seta the grandson of Ichiro Kanda, CEO of Kanda Corporations.

He was just a new face in town.

--

His mother was originally Akemi Kanda, daughter of the prestigious Kanda line. When she married Tooru Seta a rising star in the corporate world, she was practically disowned from her family.

Why you may ask?

It was simple. She had refused her arranged marriage and married the one she loved. And the one she loved just happened to be one of the workers in her father's company.

Although Tooru was a talented man with a model's face, he was a "commoner".

But when Ryotaro Kanda the only other heir gave up the Kanda name and became a detective under his mother's maiden name of Dojima, Ichiro became pressured.

His only male heir had forsaken the family name and his daughter had married a man with no high standing in society.

His daughter eventually gave birth to a handsome boy and that was all the encouragement he needed.

That boy would be the heir to the Kanda Corporations when he chose to retire or he died; which would not be anytime soon since he still had many corporate takeovers to lead.

For now he would simply groom the boy into a proper heir and have him change the name Seta to Kanda when he would take over the company.

Yes, it was a brilliant plan. But first, he had to get back in the good graces of his daughter and son-in-law.

That would be easy; he would provide his daughter and her husband with jobs in the company. They were talented and would rise quickly in standing. Then it'd be only natural if their son followed in their footsteps.

--

Souji had his whole life planned out before he was even a month old.

As he grew older and entered school, his parents continued relocating from place to place because of the jobs given to them by his grandfather.

His grandfather wanted him to learn from his parent's work and had him continually transfer from school to school. There were other devious motives in this as well. Ichiro wanted to keep his precious diamond in the rough in _his_ territory. For Ichiro had been pleased to discover that his grandson was a talented individual. He grasped the concept of things quickly and he had a drive to know everything about anything.

But that year, Souji grew tired of listening to commands and moving to different places every month or few months. Against Ichiro's decision, he had convinced his mother to allow him to stay in one place for one of their trips abroad. And that place had been with the Dojimas. In spite of Ichiro's rage towards him going to Inaba, Souji had gone anyways. It was his way of rebelling against the cage that he had been placed in the moment he was born. Just one time he would not listen and just enjoy himself.

With his arrival in Inaba, he changed for the better.

But the city changed him back, even worse than before.

--

He was once again the pessimistic loner who was just a pawn who went along with the machinations of his grandfather.

His rebellious spirit had been crushed the moment he came back to Tokyo. Ichiro had seen to it immediately. He refused to have another Ryotaro in his hands.

Though it was Souji's parents who refused to let him return to Inaba, it was under the pressure of Ichiro that they did all of this. And it was he who had kept Souji grounded in Tokyo for the past year.

He was the mastermind behind all of this.

And Souji knew, but he did nothing.

If he wanted to he could have probably gone back easily. But…inside he felt like he would be an outsider the next time he returned to that quaint town of Inaba. Even though they had all gone through so much, it was all in the past now. And Ichiro had reinforced this idea. Despite Souji knowing better than to listen to his grandfather, the seed of doubt had been planted.

-x-

It was spring break at the moment and in a rare act of mercy, his grandfather had given him the entire break to spend leisurely.

He had planned on spending the time with his parents but now they were telling him that they would not be returning until the end of the break.

_Damn that old man! He sure as hell knew that I was going to spend my break with them!_

_Sigh I need something to do. He kept me so busy with lessons that I had barely anytime to relax. But now…I don't even know what to do with all of this free time._

_It's not like I have any actual friends in the city. They all just want connections with the Kanda family._

_Last year I had a mystery to solve, friends to hang out with, and family to spend time with._

_Jeez I'm so pathetic. I should just go back to Inaba, but…it's too late now. _

_I've just brushed off everyone's attempt to get me to come back. _

_We text with short 'hellos' and 'how is the city'._

_We call but the conversation is idle chatter._

_We write though the letters are few in number and even shorter in content. _

"Seta-sama, a package has arrived for you" called out one of the maids after a short knock on the door to his room.

Standing up tiredly, Souji headed towards the door pulling it open briskly. With a curt thank you he grabbed the package and closed the door once more. Placing the package on the bed he glanced at the sender.

"_Nanako Dojima"_

Reminiscing slightly on his adorable younger cousin he realized that it had been awhile since he had last sent her a letter.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from his desk, he opened it wide and placed one of the blades under a flap of the box. He slit the tape and then did the same with the other side. Feeling a bit excited, Souji replaced the scissors onto his desk as he fumbled with the small box.

Opening it, he found a letter inside along with a few items.

_A teddy bear that was a familiar blue and red._

_A bunny that looked handmade._

_A shrine charm for good luck._

_A picture of an idol._

_A pair of headphones._

_A mini dragon keychain._

_A pen that when twisted revealed a variety of tools._

_And lastly a small bracelet made from thin chains._

He smiled as he glanced at these things. Grasping the letter he read through the contents.

"_Big Bro,_

_How are you? You haven't visited us at all yet._

_Dad says that grandpa won't let you. But I really miss you._

_Everyone here is lonely without you. All of your friends wanted to write to you too._

_So we decided to just write all at once."_

"_Sensei! When are you coming back? Yosuke is always being mean to me when I come back to visit from the other side. You better come back soon or I'll cry."_

"_Yo! Senpai, don't wanna sound all sappy…but… I miss you man! Come back and visit or I'm coming to Tokyo to drag you back!"_

"_Hello Souji-kun it's been awhile. It's been pretty lonely without you here and the others miss you as well. We can all have a celebration at the inn when you head back so come soon."_

"_Senpai! Stop being such a loner and come back! I'm already planning to start my debut soon and I want you here with me when I do!"_

"_Dude where the hell are you?! What happened to coming when we had that long break? Seriously don't make me have to beat you up again!"_

_"Your being so mean leaving all of us alone like this! It's just like the time you and Yosuke first went into the T.V. by yourselves and left me with the 'life line'. Come back or I'll have to use my Trial of the Dragon moves on you!" _

"_Souji-senpai, if I known that you were going to not come and visit us for so long I would have really hopped on that train and gone back to the city with you. Everyone really misses you so I hope you plan on heading back. I can always use my connections to hunt you down though I rather not resort to that."_

"Haha, maybe this break won't be so bad after all."

--

Well this chapter was far from fluffy and it may have been confusing at times. I sincerely apologize if anyone was lost. But this is only the prologue and I really wanted to have a background to Souji's life as well so more will be revealed in due time. At the moment Souji seems sort of odd but you'll understand eventually.

And if you're wondering why the others couldn't visit, let's just pretend that the third years had exams and the second years were just busy. It's a fanfiction people so no complaining about the details. If I go into it too much it will be too complicated.

Hope you liked the first chapter! And don't forget to review please :)


	2. Where It All Began

A/N: Tehehe thanks to everyone for their reviews so far. You have no idea how extremely amusing it is to find out that you all fear that this may turn out to be a yaoi story. Haha! I may be a fan girl but never would I be a yaoi fan girl :P

Nevertheless I've already decided on my most favorite pairing for this game and it is probably noticeable in this chapter.

_Anonymous: No worries, I share your sentiments._

_Milia: I'm not exactly sure if Inaba is the hometown of Souji's mother. Because at the beginning of the game all I remember is that Ryotaro mentioned that he had changed Souji's diapers before but that could imply a variety of things. However if it is mentioned more somewhere else then I am probably mistaken so I do apologize. The main reason that Souji's grandfather, Ichiro despises Inaba is because his rebellious son is living there. Oh! Thank you for the review because I think I can use this to create more of a character for Ichiro ^^_

_hidro-sama: Youtube is very fatal indeed. I keep using it to watch the social links that I never completed._

_***** Please read the author's note at the bottom when you are finished with this chapter. It will be useful to you as readers.*****_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fan fiction and all original characters and ideas.

_--_

_­Where It All Began_

"What did you say?!"

"I thought I had said it clearly grandfather. But nevertheless just as you heard, I _will_ be going back to Inaba this spring break."

"Are you trying to rebel against your parent's orders? I am quite sure they would voice their opposition in you returning to that _hick town_."

"Quite the contrary. I've already asked for their permission and they complied. Their exact words were 'Please dear, go _anywhere_ you would like for this break. Hopefully it'll be some consolation that we were unable to come back in time'."

_Argh! I will not be made a fool of by this __**child**__!_

"Well since you plan on being so stubborn, I regret to inform you that you'll be having some lessons this break."

"I believe you're mistaken dear sir, but may I ask, do you remember this paper in my hand?"

A smug look formed on the young man's face as he held up a neat piece of paper with typed writing on it.

_I, Kanda Ichiro promise _

_that one Seta Souji will be free from any duties _

_for the coming spring break. And he will be allowed_

_to do as he wishes for the entire break._

_March 3, 2013_

_Kanda Ichiro_

Souji had prepared in advance. When his grandfather had given him the break off he had been amazed. That shrewd old man had always filled his holidays with lessons in business non-stop. He was completely stunned by the generous act.

However just to be on the safe side he had pulled up a contract that was signed by his grandfather and notarized by the family's lawyer.

Ichiro had found the whole thing to be silly so he complied easily with the whole charade.

He did _**not**_ find it so silly now.

Souji smirked as he saw his grandfather's veins practically popping out on his neck. He would not back down. Enough time had passed since he allowed himself to become a tool to be used. He had friends and family awaiting his return and all of his doubts and fears had washed away with the arrival of that package from Inaba.

_Fool! No one plays games with Ichiro Kanda!_

Blinded with anger by this impertinent child's actions Ichiro reached for the sheet grabbing it roughly from the hands that defied him. Growling slightly he decimated the thin piece of paper.

_Hmph! That'll teach you to defy me!_

He looked up with a smirk of his own only to meet the condescending eyes and light smile of his grandson.

"What is so funny my child?"

"Oh dear. Haha I can hardly hold back the tears."

Souji began bursting out in laughter as he bent over from the hilarity he found the situation to be. Ichiro only responded with a glare at the boy.

"Hahaha!!! O-o-oh haha, my stomach hurts!"

Leaning back up the young man wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Grandfather, thank you for teaching me so well this past year. But it seems you're losing your touch. Perhaps it is time for you to retire?"

These words angered him deeply. He had kept up a nice loving grandfather façade towards the boy for long enough.

"How dare you! I've been in this business before your mother was even born!"

"I realize that, but you seemed to have forgotten the first rule you ever taught me. _Make copies of __**everything**__ no matter how small it may seem._"

Ichiro paled at these words. He had indeed told the boy this. He had drilled this lesson into the boy's head after all.

"What you hold in your hands now and that lay scattered on the ground is simply one of the many copies of this contract."

"You–"

"I only came out of respect for you to inform you of my decision. Nothing more, nothing less."

Souji turned now and left his grandfather's study. As he continued his walk out of the mansion he kept a smile on his lips the entire time.

Giving one last glance towards the window of the study he saw the silhouette of his grandfather moving about while the sounds of glass breaking was heard even outside of the enormous building.

He heard the footsteps of servants running to the location of the noise. All the while he smiled.

_I'm no longer listening to your unfair demands grandfather. I am my __**own**__ person now._

Even now he continued playing with the chain bracelet wrapped around his wrist. During the entire encounter with his grandfather he had grasped the accessory and drawn his strength from it.

_Hmm, Nanako-chan should consider selling these things._

He laughed once more as he grabbed a black helmet streaked with red lines from the handlebars of a _very nice_ ebony motorcycle.

Securing it on his head, Souji climbed on his motorcycle and left the oppressive mansion behind with a roar from his bike.

As he left he could have sworn that he had heard the words _"DAMN HIM!"_ flowing towards him by way of the cool spring wind.

--

_Hmm I wonder how they'll react when I just show up at their doorstep. Haha Dojima-san will probably get angry and yell at me for not telling him ahead of time. _

Souji chuckled at this thought. At the moment he was on a train heading to the Yasoinaba station.

_It's already been a year since I last climbed on this train. What did it feel like then?_

_-x-_

He had already said his good-byes to his parents as he climbed onto the train that would lead him to Inaba.

Since Akemi and Tooru Seta were headed overseas for business for at least a year, he would be staying with some relatives.

He had already been briefed by his father that Ryotaro Dojima was the younger brother of his mother. Curious as to why their family names had not matched from before his parent's married, Souji had asked his father.

"_Well Souji. Your grandfather didn't exactly approve of your uncle running off to fulfill some 'foolhardy' dream as Ichiro would say. And when Ichiro had threatened to disown him, all that he said was 'Fine! I don't need your stupid name anyways' and then he left. Ever since then, Ryotaro has gone by the name of Dojima which is your grandmother's maiden name."_

Souji was amazed when he had heard this.

_I can't believe someone actually had the courage to stand up to the old man._

He was nervous to be meeting someone like that and he had learned that he also had a younger cousin as well.

_How do I act around a child???_

_School will be the same as always but… can I really make friends out here. It's practically the countryside. Will the students here have the same interests as in the city?_

_But at least one thing is good in this entire situation._

_No one here will know who I am. There is nothing that connects me with the Kandas' that is publicized. Even in the other schools people only knew who I was through that stupid old man having a company car picking me up. _

_I'm free here! It may only be for a year, but I have to make the best of it, because it'll be back to the cage after this._

_Though I'm rather surprised he let me come._

_Hmph, probably only to let my 'rebellious streak' as he calls it run its course. _

_Hah! He'll regret letting me out! If he thinks I will listen like a good boy when I return…_

The train rattled on as Souji continued his thoughts, but soon he fell into a sleep that would begin the events that would change him forever.

-x-

"There'll be no dream this time at least."

Chuckling quietly, he let the summons of sleep overtake him as he subconsciously fingered a silver bangle wrapped around his wrist.

As he slumbered he dreamt of _her._

--

"We have arrived at the Yasoinaba station. Last call for the Yasoinaba station" the conductor's voice resounded through the speakers.

Lulling himself from the wonderful dream he'd been having, Souji grabbed his bags as he headed towards the exit of the train.

Stepping onto the platform he looked around.

_It's the same as ever. _

He strolled leisurely through the shopping district as he glanced around at the familiar shops.

_Whoa. Is it just me or does it look like Daidara has gotten larger over the year? Haha must be too many people watching kung-fu movies._

Stopping in front of Shiroku he fiddled around with the capsule machine.

_Man does it really only work when it rains?_

He smiled as he decided to pivot around and stop by the Marukyu tofu shop. Looking around inside, he noticed that Rise wasn't working today.

_Guess she's out._

"Oh, young man did you need something?"

"Ah, no I was just seeing if Rise was in."

"She's out with some friends at Junes. Would you like me to take a message?"

"No thank you ma'am. I'll check again some other time."

_It'll be better if I surprise her later._

Smiling he bid the older woman good-bye as he continued his walk through the shopping district.

Souji continued on, occasionally making stops by familiar places. He enjoyed the scent drifting from Aiya and the Souzai Daigaku stand.

Spotting the shrine he decided to stop by for a quick prayer.

_It looks nice._

He was satisfied that his efforts had not been wasted. The shrine was in good condition now and the atmosphere of the place seemed tranquil instead of depressing.

The people whose requests he had fulfilled had spread the word about the shrine and others began visiting the place more often.

Before leaving he deposited a donation in the offering box and headed towards the exit of the shrine.

As he left he noticed a small fox cub milling about the area.

_I wonder if that's…_

Shaking his head he decided not to waste anymore time and continued on his journey towards the Dojima residence. On the way he passed by Tatsumi Textiles and the Konishi liquor shop. He reminisced a bit as he thought back to the time he and the others were spying on Kanji and the talks he had with Naoki.

When he noticed that the sun had started setting he hurried along out of the shopping district and practically ran through the Samegawa Flood Plain.

Finally he had arrived at the front of the Dojima residence. Heading towards the door he raised his hand to the doorbell.

--

"Oh Rise-chan, you're finally home."

"Yeah, sorry I'm late grandma. But it's been awhile since everyone was together again so we spent a lot of time together at Junes."

"Hmm that reminds me."

"Yes?"

"Earlier, a young man stopped by looking for you."

"Oh jeez. Was it another fan?"

"No, I don't think so. There was a certain _air_ to him. And he called you _'Rise'_ not _'Risette'_. He left as soon as he found out you weren't here though."

"…Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Sorry my dear, old age seems to be catching up to me. I haven't the faintest idea about what he looked like. Just…well he seemed _very_ familiar."

"I see, well I'm going to my room now grandma."

"Okay dear."

_Was it him? Haha, I have to stop kidding myself. It's been almost a year since he was last here. And with his family so against his return, why would he show up now?_

_Rise what are you thinking?_

_Maybe, it might be time to move on. Takahashi-kun did ask to go out with me tomorrow and Senpai won't be coming back anytime soon. But wouldn't it be nice if when I start my debut in Tokyo, he'll be there to see me?_

_Ugg what am I thinking. Every time I'm alone all I can think of is him._

_Just what have you done to me Senpai?_

_--_

_-Ding-_

"Nanako! Will you get the door please?"

"Yeah."

The young girl left her room and headed towards the door.

As she opened it she gasped.

"Nanako? What is it?"

Standing up from his position on the couch, Ryotaro headed towards the door immediately.

"It's you!"

--

After doing another edit of this chapter I came up with even more ideas. This story is turning out to be much longer than I predicted at first. It may even be longer than how I planned my P3 fic to be. The ideas keep on rushing to me and this part of the story has already turned into its own arc. I dub it…_ "Return"_ well not so fancy, but arc names do not need to be anything special.

"_Return" focuses on meeting everyone after a year has passed since the end of everything. _

"_Past and Memories" will pertain to the back story of Souji that I've developed. It'll be about dealing with his grandfather and his troubles with his family. Souji's personality for this fan fiction will probably develop more in this arc._

"_Future" is what the summary of my story described. The whole "years later thing". It somehow got pushed back as I came up with deeper reasons for Souji's transfer. There will be in-depth details of all of the main characters lives and maybe the social links too if more things get uploaded onto Youtube for the research required. _

I hope you will all stick with me for the entirety of this story. My apologies if I do not update often. My own holidays are ending soon and I still have yet to do the homework I was assigned.

Please review or I'll be forced to prolong the time between updates due to the lack of motivation to write due to the lack of support for the story ;)

Until next time!


	3. It's Been a While

A/N: I'm alive! I was seriously just kidding about prolonging the next update. But I was busy and slightly distracted. Then writer's block hit and we get to now. I know it's been a while since I've wrote a new chapter.

Hopefully all my readers will have faith in me and continue reading this story. I also made some minor changes to the previous chapters but it is nothing big except for maybe Rise's thoughts at the end.

_Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter._

_Gestalten: Yep, Rise's whole debut is being modified for this story. More will be explained later on. _

_Anonymous: Did it seem out of character or something else? I don't think I have a grasp of the characters as well as I did with P3 so I might have to replay a bit to get into Persona 4 mode. _

_xDeepestEndx__: Well, not to sure about your situation. For me, I try to avoid any similarities in stories since it'll just be a whole mess later on. But great minds think alike, right ;)_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fan fiction and all original characters and ideas.

--

_It's Been a While_

"So you finally came huh?"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long."

"No worries, I'm just glad that you're here now."

"Thank you. It'll be 5,423 yen please."

"Here you are. But next time, come a bit faster."

"Haha yeah, the shop was busy tonight so we were a bit slow on the deliveries. Please order from us again in the future."

"Sure."

After tipping the delivery boy, Ryotaro closed the door with a smile. He and Nanako had been waiting forever for their food from the local diner. His stomach gurgled as he was about to head to the table with Nanako when the doorbell rang again.

"Jeez, did he forget something? Here Nanako, take this to the table first."

Ryotaro handed his daughter the bag and proceeded to open the door again.

--

Souji immediately dropped his hand once more. Taking a deep breath he began again; the sound of a food delivery truck roared by as he raised his hand once more.

_It's now or never…_

The grey haired boy's hand gradually neared the bell as he laid a finger lightly upon it.

--

_-Ding-_

"Jeez did he forget one of our orders?" Turning back, Ryotaro headed towards the door once more. Upon opening it, his jaw dropped while he gazed at a young man with a slight smile plastered across his face. Ryotaro only looked on with both of his arms hanging limply about him.

"After all this time, you finally decide to come back huh?"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long."

"Big Bro!!!" screamed an excited Nanako. She rushed towards the laughing boy. He extended his arms and she immediately leaped into them. Apparently, Nanako had gotten a little stronger since the past year. That could only equal a pile of Souji and Nanako sprawled on the ground. The two burst out laughing and Souji squeezed the girl into a tight hug.

She snuggled into his chest and whispered, "I missed you".

"Me too."

--

And that wraps up that story!

Haha just kidding! You didn't think I was serious did you? Well I will have a lot more coming now that I've started writing again.

Currently writing the next chapter but I just wanted to get this super short chap up for a warning to all my readers out there ;)

And this time I promise the update will be coming soon!


	4. Changes

A/N: Okay yes I know that was a cruel trick to play with the previous chapter but I couldn't help it. But this was a speedy update right?

_Ooh! Shout out to WindPurpleDragon for being such a wonderful reader and being the first reviewer since my return ;) Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, Atlus does. Any similarities to other works are coincidental. I do however own this fan fiction and all original characters and ideas.

--

_Changes_

Souji settled down on the couch with little Nanako cuddling against his legs as her father sat next to the teen. Then Souji began the long retelling of everything that had happened since his return to Tokyo from start to finish.

And as we come to a certain part in this retelling, boisterous laughter could be heard coming from the Dojima residence.

"Whahahaha!!! S-s-souji, oh god, hahahaha. Really you're making me cry. Hahaha! But I have to say that is amazing! To think you conned that conniving old man! I may have to watch out for you in the future if you decide to dabble with crime." Ryotaro doubled over as he continued laughing.

Souji could only grin at this comment. It was the best praise he could ever hope to receive for his actions against his grandfather.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Nanako only shook Ryotaro's leg in an attempt to calm her father down. She had a confused look on her face as she tried to comprehend his never ending laughter.

Finally he managed to stop and while wiping out the tears in his eyes, he waved his hand at Souji to continue his story.

"Well that pretty much sums it up. Afterwards I bought the next ticket here. But I don't think I really did that much."

"No. You really did. I could never have disobeyed him in such a manner. So direct…"

A silence eventually enveloped the house as thoughtful contemplations began. Nanako deciding that everything was alright once more, leaned back against Souji's legs and began humming the Junes jingle. After a few more seconds Nanako broke the silence that had pervaded the house.

"Dad, is grandpa really that mean?"

"No Nanako. Well… It's just his way of acting. He can't really help it but he just has to have everything go his way or he'll throw a tantrum." Ryotaro looked at Souji and grinned after his words. The boy could only respond with a chuckle.

"Oh." She thought about it a little more and after a few grumbles she decided not to pursue the topic anymore. Crawling over to the remote control, Nanako turned on the T.V and as luck would have it the Junes commercial was on yet again with its catchy jingle.

_Every day's great at your Junes!_

The two men chuckled and a silence once more fell over the house as everyone watched the news.

"_Today's date is March 23, 2013. The time now is currently 9:52. Tomorrow's weather forecast is a slightly cloudy skies and some light wind. A perfect day for a picnic! On other news for all those students in the Inaba region, look forward to the upcoming break. Now let's switch over to Handa-san for the stocks."_

"_Thank you Satou-san. It seems that while a large part of the stock for bigger corporations in Japan is showing a slight decrease, Kanda Corporations seems to be on the rise…"_

"I guess the old man is doing well huh?"

"Yeah… So can you tell me how everyone's been?"

"Haha I knew that you would ask sooner or later. Well all the kids are fine, you don't have to worry. Let's see now. Yosuke and Teddie are the same as ever. They stop by often and play with Nanako. Sometimes they even stay for dinner. Chie has also been visiting fairly often as well. She plays with Nanako and asks about my work a lot.

Hmm what else? Oh I remember! The Amagis' seem to be doing well. I heard that they've been getting more customers as of late. That's always good. We need more tourists in Inaba. Naoto still helps out often but lately she's been focusing more on school.

And Kanji…well…you know him."

Souji laughed at that comment. But even though it was nice hearing about everyone…He wondered why there was no news on Rise.

"Umm what about Rise?"

"Oh yes. Well, now that you mention it. I haven't heard that much about her lately. The last time I saw her was when everyone wrote that letter for you but that was a week ago and she didn't stay for too long."

"Oh! Are you talking about Rise-chan?" It seems like Nanako immediately paid attention as soon as she heard Rise's name.

"Yeah we are. Do you…know anything Nanako?" Although his words seemed a bit reluctant, Souji was extremely curious to know anything he could about Rise.

"Well, the last time she was here I heard everyone asking Rise-chan how her work is going! She said it was good and that her current work was gonna make her debut really really great!"

Souji smiled. He couldn't help it. The way Nanako spoke of Rise was of total awe and admiration. He remembered back to the first time that he introduced the two and Nanako still had the same look she had back then. He was also happy that she was so excited to relay the information back to him.

"Thanks Nanako."

"You're welcome!"

"Well its getting late now. We can talk more tomorrow. You're room is still the same as always. Nanako cleaned it just the other day. Get some shut eye and then I'll let you out of the house."

"Thanks Dojim-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Ryotaro."

"Haha sorry. Old habits die hard you know." Ryotaro just smirked at the grey haired boy.

"But really thanks Ryotaro-san. And you too Nanako." He gave a gentle smile as he glanced at the young girl.

She looked so happy and then all of a sudden she ran towards him and since she was too short, she could only give Souji's legs a tight squeeze hug.

After the two broke apart, Souji said goodnight to the father and daughter duo and started for his room upstairs.

--

"Wow I can't believe everything is exactly like I left it."

Souji glanced around his room reminiscing about everything. His futon was still in the same corner and every picture and memento was left. Now he had a few more things to add to his room; the gifts that everyone had given him. As he started unpacking he thought of Rise and the others.

_It seems that even everyone else has drifted apart a bit. Hmm…I guess I was right. Nothing will ever stay the same. Sigh…but I wonder how Rise is. Does…she have a special someone… Urgh…I mean, we were never really official…and she's so beautiful and kind. _

_I really wouldn't be surprised if she's been getting a bunch of confessions and date offers lately. And it has been a year…_

_After all with the way I've been acting lately, it would be no surprise if she did have someone else…_

_AGH!!!_

_I can't take this anymore! I need to go see her tomorrow._

And with his final thoughts of the evening on Rise, Souji set out his futon and fell asleep. Hoping that his fears would not be recognized…

--

But alas! They were! Dun dun dun!!! _insert dramatic music!!!_ Tehehe. I'm sure you all realize by now what the upcoming conflict will be ;)

I decided that since this fanfic wasn't going to be pure fluff, might as well add in some drama! Whoo!

Okay and I know that I haven't written in awhile and I apologize if it is difficult to follow. Also, if the characters seem off just tell me. Well maybe not Souji since he's more my own interpretation. But everyone else and any other information based off the game is up for criticism.

Cause trust me, it has been a looooong time since I've played P4.

Thanks for reading!

P.S. I could've sworn this chapter was longer but guess not. Another update will be on the way when I clear out some of my summer homework D:


End file.
